


Peanut Butter

by chimeradragon



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fun little thing that hit me after seeing the movie. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Butter

Title: Peanutbutter  
Author: Chimera Dragon  
Warnings: None. A little fun  
Author Note: A fun little thing that jumped out and bit me after the movie.

A whistling noise cut through the air followed by an unusual wet thudding noise.

Director Fury looked towards the noise and saw a small splatter if an unusual tan substance on the wall with an arrow sticking out of the middle of it. He walked over to take a closer look, cautious as to why there was an arrow sticking out of the wall of his secret, underground base.

"What is it sir?" one of techs asked, walking cautiously up to the man in the trench coat.

Fury leaned in and cautiously sniffed the material on the wall before looking up in the direction the arrow had come from. He laughed loudly for a moment.

"Sir?" the tech asked a he took a step back.

"Who sent the Hawk cheap peanut butter?" Fury asked the room at large.

Everyone froze and collectively looked up to the Nest and then back at director Fury.

"We... Agent Colson is on mission..." one of the other agents stuttered a little. Another arrow landed right next to them, a small explosion of peanut butter landed on his pant leg accusingly.

"So you thought you'd ignore your written orders and get the cheapest stuff you could find? He," Fury pointed to the Nest without looking at it, "is one of our best agents. Treat him with all due respect and get him some of the good stuff!"

The agent saluted and scrambled for the door. Another; less volatile, arrow landed next to Fury with a note.

'Thanks. I was getting hungry. - Hawkeye'

Fury rolled his eye and glared up. "You could come down and get it yourself..." he muttered.

Hawkeye smiled to himself, able to clearly read Fury's expression and words.

The End


End file.
